The Crown and The Joker
by NeonRose-Galaxy
Summary: Resurfaced memories which were best forgotten, along with the vulnerable prey all alone in an unlit room - these conditions invited a certain predator to pay a visit late at night. Tyki x Allen


**Notes: slightly OOC, strange kink(s), first person narrative, hints of non-consensual play...and isn't it obvious that I don't own DGM?  
**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

_

* * *

_

I laid there on the cold ground where Suman died without his soul. My body heat dropped rapidly and my eyes glazed over; the ground was stained dark red with my blood. Someone whispered something from far away, but I could no longer see the owner of the voice.

"…I'll come for you again, shōnen…Live, and wait for my return…"

**********

Woken up by the sudden memory, I shivered in the cold morning air, my eyes still closed. No matter how much I willed myself to suppress it, the Noah of Pleasure's voice resounded again and again in my mind.

"Ty…Tyki Mikk……" I whispered silently into my dark bedroom at Headquarters. The image of him emerged unbidden from the recesses of my mind, mysterious, haunting. I extended my hand upwards, longing to touch that forbidden fruit which grew inside my heart since that time when he planted the seed within me, the man who touched me where nobody else have reached before.

Unnoticed, a cool disturbance of air arrived at my eardrums.

"Missing me already, shōnen?" Those imaginary lips moved and my eyes snapped open, shocked. I found myself alone; the room glowed softly in the filtered moonlight from the lone barred window high on the wall, illuminating an old rectangular table, a chair and a bookshelf in the sparse corner. I sat up and wiped the sweat from my brow. How many nights have I woken up from this same nightmare?

With my senses still dulled from sleep, I sat up on my bed and decided to go out for some fresh air, only to have my neck clamped from behind and pushed back down again. Those strong hands, warm to the touch yet unforgiving.

Could it be…

But there was no time for words as those same hands threw me off the bed against the wall. I crashed hard beneath the window, stunned with the air knocked out of my lungs. Once the nausea feeling stopped, I pushed myself back up and glared at the Noah. "Tyki Mikk, you finally gathered enough courage to confront me again?" I fought off the bile rising up to my throat and readied myself to attack him.

"Hey hey not so fast!" Tyki's eyes glinted a dangerous golden yellow as he fended off my moves with ease, "Otherwise I won't be able to hold back!" The marks on his forehead deepened as he bared his teeth at me like a cannibal. "But I'm glad you're still alive, Allen Walker…"

For the sake of Suman, for everyone, and for my own freedom…

"I'll definitely kill you! Innocence---"

He grabbed my left arm with lightning speed and bent it backwards. Even though my face contorted in extreme pain, his relaxed expression didn't change. ""I have come to finish you off!" I was going to say, but let's relax and have a nice little talk, shall we?" His smirk disarmed me; it was the same smirk when he ordered Tease to make me suffer a slow and painful death…

"Not in a million years!" I struggled free and aimed to hit him again, but he pressed my shoulders back against the wall with inhuman strength. "What do you want, Noah?" I demanded angrily.

He didn't reply, but instead took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and restrained me to the window bars. I hung down awkwardly from the window by my wrists, my feet just short of touching the floor. I looked up at him, my stare fuelled with hatred. "Aren't you going to kill me?!" I jeered at him, but was silenced when he leant closer and closer until our lips were almost touching. Involuntarily, I shrank away but the back of my head collided with the wall. My sight shrivelled back to him.

Tyki grinned at my apparent unease. "Are you scared, exorcist?" One of his gloved hands slipped under my shirt and caressed my chest; his touch irritated my skin and I felt disgusted at the fact that my body reacted to it. "Who know? It'll depend on how well you behave…shō-nen."

Without another word, he ripped open my shirt and ghosted his hands over my abdomen, circling my sensitive spots until they found their way to the two nodules on my chest, which were both stirring awake from his caresses. Tyki's face descended on them and I squeezed my eyes shut at the sensation of his tongue licking my nipples; something else stirred below my abdomen and I bit my lips to stop myself from screaming. As if he deliberately wanted to squeeze some noise out of me, he bit firmly on my now erect bud which elicited a yelp from me, my voice yearning. I found my reopened eyes staring into his amused ones.

"Haven't I told you that I was very interested in you?" He snickered before he lifted one of my legs and pulled my trousers off in one fluid motion. My semi-limp member perked up against my will as the chilly air invaded the lower half of my body.

He then grabbed hold of the table in the corner. "W-wait!" Scared, I screeched as he lifted my legs and slid the table under me, so that I was sitting on it. I sighed lightly because my hands felt much better now that the handcuffs didn't cut into my wrists, but without further warning he forced my legs furthest apart and tied each of them to opposite corners of the table; ashamed at the total exposure, my determination to fight deserted me. "Ah…don't look…" I cringed away from embarrassment when Tyki took a chair and sat opposite me, chin on palms, staring straight at the half-rigid member between my milky-white legs.

"Don't make such a sweet expression, shōnen…" He chuckled and reached into his pocket again, "…it makes me want to bully you, you know?" His near-sadistic laughter filled the room and goose bumps flushed over my skin; when the unmistakeable sound of a clockwork mechanism reached my ears, I looked at the object in his hand and the sight of it made me squirm in fright. "Or maybe that's how you'd like it?" He teased as he winded it up. Tyki then placed the wound-up chicken toy on the table, its head aiming right at the area between my legs.

This isn't good. "You're joking, right?" My voice quivered out.

Tyki stood there, unmoving. "Go." He commanded.

"Stop!" But it was too late; the freed toy chicken jerked its way towards me and I panicked. Could it be…a bomb? An infectious virus? A morphed Tease on its way to eat me again? My mouth opened and screamed as its beak touched the tip of my sensitive organ, but nothing happened…

…Except that the toy chicken continued to peck at my cock. I watched on in fascinated horror as my semi-swollen member sprang the toy backwards with each of its advances, and instead of the apparent pain that was supposed to accompany this strange torture, my body shivered at the sharp sting of each pointy peck. Soon precum leaked slickly from the tip of my cock, and all this time Tyki's scorching gaze was fixed on me; just the thought of it made me sinfully excited, and before long mews which betrayed my pleasure filled the room.

A satisfied chuckle blended with my mews. "Well what have we here? Just watching that toy peck at your seed's making me hungry…" He licked his lips and stood up slowly. The toy's unwinding eventually stopped; all was quiet again. Suddenly there was a smash to my right; the toy chicken was crushed and left on the floor, decapitated. My mind hazy, I couldn't sense him even though he leant on the table right next to me...my vision was further clouded when Tyki's lips joined mine in the gentlest of kisses; his tongue brushed into my cavern and our tongues fought for dominance. In the near-darkness, I blushed furiously at this addictive feeling.

"Nnnn…" Saliva found its way out from the corner of my mouth; confused with my own feelings of love and hate for this man, I could now only look at Tyki with half-lidded, watery eyes. Tyki suddenly broke our contact and moved back an arm's length; at the loss of distraction from the heat below my abdomen, my hips automatically arched upwards as if to lure him there. He just watched me with those predator eyes and no matter how much I willed myself to relax my hips, it didn't work.

Instead, Tyki proceeded and kneeled with his knees on the table. He crept closer and there were no words exchanged as his hands reached for my cock and stroked it lightly.

"Ahhh! No…don't…nnngh…touch!" I couldn't block the feeling of his clothed digits as they explored along my length…the softest pressure would threaten to send me over the edge.

"It's not "Don't touch" but "It feels good", right?" He murmured sweetly into my ear and left a trail of kisses down my body.

My mind refused to disagree with Tyki's statement. "Wait…that---mmm…A-Ahhh!" A wet tightness clamped onto my length and sucked hard, so hard I almost screamed my release. "T-Tyki!" The instant his name left my lips, I wanted him to touch me so much more than this; the pain inside my heart grew and grew as I fell deeper into this illicit pleasure.

When I arched and filled his mouth to the brim, a finger wrapped round the base of my cock and squeezed. "About to come, shōnen?" Tyki's mouth released my cock and teased; he blew on the dripping tip which sent tantalising shivers up my spine. " …But not yet…" He didn't give me a chance to utter another word – in the midst of near-climax I didn't notice him insert something into my puckered entrance until my eyes widened at the coolness of the sleek metal inside. He leant closer again and nuzzled my neck, his hair tickling my chin.

My hands clenched above my head. "What---" But the sentence was left unfinished. He bit on my shoulder savagely and a switch clicked on in his pocket. "Haa...nnn-ahhh!" What…what is this? "Tyki, it feels…mmm…w-weird…i-it's vibrating in-ahh-side of m-me!" Incoherent words filled the room along with my sugary whimpers; my hips started to jerk erratically as the pressure built up at the base of my cock, unreleased. "…Please, let me…" I started but my voice drifted away, too self-conscious to say the rest.

"Did you say something?" Tyki licked the tingly wound on my neck and I cringed away. "What would you like me to do?" His playful tone suggested that he wanted me to beg. I tried my best to stay silent – warm breaths puffed from my lips in an attempt to ease a little of the pressure. However Tyki, annoyed by my reluctance to express weakness, slipped off the glove on his free hand and inserted a digit past my tight rectal muscles.

My eyes bulged wide in surprise as Tyki shoved the bullet vibrator up firmer against my prostate, and I shrieked until my throat was sore. Waves of spasm raked through my torso in quick succession, and yet he still won't let me go.

The Noah smiled at the effect his cruel play had on me. "What a lewd body you have…your nipples are all perky, see?" He nibbled on my earlobe and flicked one of my sore buds, and I couldn't help but moan lustfully into his ear. Even in the soft moonlight, I could see how something in his trousers bulged painfully within its confinement, but I looked away. "Well, what's your answer?" he continued to finger me and I answered with utmost difficulty.

"Let…let me come, please…"

He smiled gently. "Good boy." His finger slipped out of me along with the vibrator. Our lips connected again, distracting me from the fact that he still had a grip on my cock. "But not yet!" He untied my ankles and pulled the table out from under me so I hung from my wrists once again; his free hand landed on my slim thighs and advanced its way north. I gritted my teeth when his fingers kneaded my inner thighs, our tongues still entwined.

An evil smirk surfaced on Tyki's face.

Defenceless, I was terrified. "What are you d-doing?!"

He released my cock abruptly, but a chill started to race its way down my spine; his hands took a detour and lifted up my thighs. With nothing to grab hold onto, I felt unsteady and was forced to keep this unstable posture…my legs which dangled on either side of me made my anxieties worse. I looked down to find his dark engorged rod being released into freedom and the unmistakeable scent of despair flooded my nostrils. He deliberately aligned his weapon to me in full view, as if to demonstrate what will happen next.

"------!" I froze at the sight of his ripe cock as it closed the gap between us quickly. How could that huge thing ever fit into me? I squirmed when the tip of his weapon poked at my contracted entrance. "Please…nngh…Don't put it in…N-NOOOOO!!" Tyki didn't respond to the frightened look in my eyes; instead he continued to push into me with force. The hellish pain of my lower half being ripped apart invaded my nervous system, and yet I couldn't utter a single wail. My rectal muscles contracted tightly around his cock as if to expel it, but it didn't budge.

"Oi silly, relax a bit down there…" He demanded, "…otherwise I'll come first."

But it was impossible to relax. "How is that…p-possible?" That place in me which was originally unprepared for such an intrusion, in its attempt to stop Tyki's harsh invasion the muscles contracted on his cock mercilessly.

Seemingly getting nowhere, Tyki sighed loudly. I breathed a sigh of relief because I thought he'd pull out, but in the next instant he brutally inserted it to an unbelievable depth inside me.

"A-AHHH! It…it hurts!" My face was creased with suffering, but he didn't stop until he filled me to the brim. "…Nnnngh…" Something warm flowed down my thighs and I didn't dare to guess what it was. Tears escaped from the corner of my eyes and made its way down my cheeks; I could do nothing but protest about the pain.

"You're so hot and tight!" He started impaling me on his cock immediately. "But does it hurt so bad that you cry?" No matter how much he licked at my tears, they refused to stop.

I didn't reply. In order to bear with the intense pain as he moved in and out of me, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. "Please…no…nnnn…more…" I begged repeatedly for him to stop, but he did the opposite and only drove in harder. The filthy sounds of squishing which accompanied his rhythmic in…out…in…out… filled me with shame; there was no other options but to let him abuse my body like it was a toy. Soon, however, pleasure began to pulse through my veins and replaced the pain as he rhythmically struck my prostate with deadly accuracy. "Mmmm…I…want-nnnn…ahhh!...more of…you!" I cried out erotically and he responded to each of my crescendo moans with an eye-watering thrust. The handcuffs clanged against the window bars in time with my bobbing hips, louder and louder until it was deafening.

Suddenly Tyki pulled his whole length out and immediately slammed back in again, eliciting a delicious cry from my lips. My muscles clamped around him on impulse and he growled heavily against the groove of my neck.

At the last minute I tried to lift my hips away from him, not wanting him to come inside, but Tyki's grip didn't shift. "Ah…no…mmmh…n-not in…nngh…there!" I shrieked and felt his cock filling me with his seeds…my vision was blinded by white and he released so much that it overflowed and dripped plentifully from my entrance. In the next instant he wrapped his arm around my sensitive organ and pumped quickly, which in turn pushed the heavily aroused me over the edge.

My body shook with the intense climax. "Nnnn…Ah…AHHHHHHHHH!!!" A surge of think liquid erupted between me and Tyki's abdomen, staining out bodies with my sticky cum. I finally slumped my body against the wall. "Release me." I commanded but his firm body overlapped tiredly with mine and we paused for a brief moment of time.

Our breathings eventually calmed and I waited for him to pull out of me, but he didn't show any sigh of doing so.

"Ready for another round?" Re-energised, Tyki lifted my hips again and snickered dementedly.

"Wha…W-wait! ------N-NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

His revived weapon pierced me again and again throughout the night; my abused opening was long numb from his intrusion and there was nothing I could do except to wonder why no one came to rescue me. Later on I would find out that he had set up a sound barrier around the room beforehand.

"Fall deeper into me, Allen, to the point of no return, to the darkest abyss." Our lips reunited in a kiss, a kiss only filled with pure desire.

Tyki's words infected me, shattering my dignity into pieces, the crown of my pride crushed to dust.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated as always!**


End file.
